Lips of an Angel
by jmsbndgrl
Summary: Vader is haunted by an angel Songfic


**Lips of an Angel**

* * *

**Summary:** Vader is haunted by an angel Songfic 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Wars. I'm just borrowing George Lucas's characters for a bit. I also don't own Hinder's "Lips of an Angel," but I have that song stuck in my head and this plot bunny is nagging me.

**Author's Note:** I generally don't write songfics, but I got this song stuck in my head. They were playing it on the radio while I was trying to write one of my other fics and they have played a million times today, so I gave in and wrote this. I'm sharing so maybe someone else can get the song stuck in their head.

* * *

"Anakin… Anakin… Anakin…" 

A cold sweat broke over Darth Vader's body as he was jerked out of a restless slumber by a haunting voice. She seemed to plead with him, but it was too late for Vader to help her. She was gone.

_

Honey why are you calling me so late 

_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

Settling back in his meditation pod, Vader tried to fall asleep again, but a faint cry echoed in his ears.

"Padmé?"

_

Honey why are you crying is everything okay 

_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud_

A tear ran down Vader's cheek, stinging his sensitive scarred flesh as his charred lips wrapped around his wife's name. She had meant everything to him, or so he thought. Unfortunately, Padmé had positioned herself in the way of Vader's current mistress. The dark side was a stunning temptress, providing delights Vader could not find through love alone.

However, for all the power the dark side gave him, Vader had to admit that he felt a void in the remnants of his broken heart. Pressing a button on the small panel of his meditation pod increased the temperature inside to prevent the Sith Lord from getting chilled.

"Anakin…."

"Padmé…." Vader whispered the forbidden name once more. The dark side gave him power, but Padmé had provided love and warmth to keep any chill, physical or emotional, at bay.

_

Well my girl's in the next room 

_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"I miss you." Vader whispered a phrase he echoed frequently in his moments of melancholy. In his mind he replayed the events on Mustafar that had taken his wife from him. She had collapsed at his feet.

"Anakin…."

Growling in anger, his eyes flashing amber, Vader sat up. "Why didn't you listen to me?" He shouted at the ghostly apparition. His fist slammed down on a small control panel inset into his chair. "You should have listened to me! Then everything would have been all right!"

"Milord?" Admiral Piett cringed as he saw the Sith's scarred and burnt visage.

"What!" Vader barked his eyes flashing dangerously as he stared up at the image of his flagship's commander.

"You… you called…." Piett stumbled over his words as Vader's glare intensified.

Vader slammed his fist down in anger at being interrupted by his brooding, and in that motion, the transmission with Piett abruptly ended. Vader frowned and gave a great sigh as he realized the interruption of his thoughts had been his own doing.

"Anakin…."

This time the soft voice did not anger, but sent a relaxing calm through Vader's body.

_

It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name 

_

_It sounds so sweet_

"My angel." Vader whispered in awe as the image of the most beautiful woman in the galaxy filled his mind. Dark chocolate curls framed her delicate features as two brown eyes stared deep into his soul. Her soft creamy skin seemed to glow.

"Leave everything else behind…."

"We don't have to hide anymore." Vader echoed his reply from years earlier. He could feel the dark side's seductive whispers to take out his anger at the apparition that in death continued to ignore his better judgment.

"You are a good person, don't do this."

_

Comin from the lips of an angel 

_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

Vader's eyes quickly faded to their natural blue and he released a choked sob as he overrode his respirator. He had scoffed at that plea once and destroyed the person he loved the most. He had let the darkness convince him that Padmé's actions had been treacherous rather than of love. As a result, he was now alone in a meditation pod with only the darkness as a source of cold companionship.

"Why?" Vader questioned his actions as well as Padmé's death.

"I truly, deeply love you."

At that familiar phrase, Vader sat up and reached a hand out as if he was trying to touch his long departed wife. He almost stood up to search for her ethereal form, but the dark side was quick to remind him that Padmé was gone. It reminded Vader that all he had left was the darkness and he had ensured that on Mustafar.

Another tear ran down Vader's cheek as he hung his head in defeat.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Anakin…" Another soothing call of his former name echoed in Vader's chambers. With the sound of Padmé's voice pushing the darkness aside, Vader was momentarily transported back to a crowded ship, staring at the most beautiful woman he had ever met.

"You haven't changed a bit." Vader whispered, echoing the words from the past. "You are exactly the way I remember you in my dreams."

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamed of you too_

_And does he know your talking to me, will it start a fight_

_No I don't think she has a clue_

An angry hiss from the darkness broke Vader's dream state. It spoke of treachery Padmé committed with Obi-Wan, but Vader shrugged the words away. Padmé had been innocent and in a fit of anger Vader had been foolish enough to allow the darkness to convince him to destroy her.

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

"I miss you, so much." Vader called out, choking slightly on his words.

"All I want is your love."

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

"Come with me."

Vader shook his head slowly. "It is too late for me… my angel."

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

"You are a good person" The apparition echoed once more.

The darkness could feel Vader waiver and knew it must act quickly before it lost its servant. All its previous arguments had failed, so it took a different tact. "You do not deserve her." It hissed. "You killed her!"

"Nooooooooooo!" Vader screamed in agony.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Come with me." The phantom voice pleaded once more, but the guilt the darkness flooded into Vader's heart was stronger than this statement. The ghost knew she had lost once more, but she would try again. Someday she knew Vader would turn away from the darkness.

Vader did not respond to the phantom as he restlessly struggled with his troubled thoughts. She would have to leave for now with her task incomplete, but she did not want to see her husband suffer, so she whispered soothing Nubian phrases to ease his mind.

_It's really good to hear your voice sayin my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

It took a long time for Vader to settle down, but the faint soothing sound filling his head slowly eased him back to sleep. The darkness did not approve, but it wasn't going to fight as long as its servant remained in its service.

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

"Rest, my love." The apparition stated as the tension left her beloved's face.

_Honey why are you calling me so late_

The ethereal voice faded into the Force once her husband was asleep, but not before providing a threat to the darkness that held him captive. With a soft whisper in Vader's ear, Padmé stated her reasons for coming to him, "I know, there is still good in you."


End file.
